residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dahlia's Diary
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Dahlia's diary scraps were written on used paper and parchment and can be interesting to note that it reveals the slow decrease in her mentality. All scraps are located in the lower floors of the island facility, particularly in the holding cells. ---- Oct. 7, 1993 I've been feeling very sick after they gave me those numerous injections on that cold table... I don't see James or any signs of where they had taken him. It's unfair... Why do I always hend up having to suffer like this? Wasn't it enough that my parents kicked me out of my home? No. I hate them. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. They can't help me. '' ''This is driving me insane! Where did they take my husband anyway? He promised that we would escape this hell together. Did he escape alone and leave me behind? Did he break his promise like everyone else? School was the only thing that I had before him and now...I don't even have that... Oct. 9, 1993 I'm so relieved. I found Rose. We ate together in the small cage, but she was so very quiet. I was very happy to have her with me. But she was a fake; she was not my real daughter. She had the same face but she was just a photo. I have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe from them and to keep the memory of her alive in my head, even though I can already feel myself having to fight something that is trying to take over me. As long as I am here dealing with this abuse, she will never be harmed. I know because Alex is always true to his word. He's a terrible man, but he isn't a liar. Oct. 13, 1993 My side has been hurting me alot today. They asked so many questions about it, so I'm guessing they're curious to see just what is going to happen to me. God, I can't believe I'm writing my last thoughts down on a piece of scrap paper! Hah. And to think I went to college... I can't let myself forget. No. Don't forget. She's your daughter for Christ's sake! Don't forget! Oct. 14, 1993 My daughter. I love her so. I want to see her. They won't let me. Oct. 19, 1967 I cri d today, but didnt seem to affekt them. Theyre keeping me aliv. it hurts so bad. my face is burn g. cant brethe. Oct. 20 19 3 tried to scape. shok hurts, place watr everyware. where james. cant smell him. hand went first, back next. Nov. 17, 19 3 from cell, see gIrl. Rose? maYbe she here. stone cell small. It Hurt. hearT hurt. crying. miSs her. 19 james made first monster not james fAce hurT and sTicky white and hard not true wheRe dunno james 4 rose where? I mis you ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC)